Modern networking systems include various layers of networking components to provide high-speed transmission of data between devices. A core layer generally provides a network backbone including high-speed switches and fiber-optic cables, for example. A distribution layer generally includes routers and switches to aggregate and route data packets between layers. An access layer can generally provide access to user devices to a network. Prior art networking models rely on deploying various networking components comprising the various layers, with each networking component having platform specific requirements and functionalities tied to the physical networking components. However, prior art deployment of networking components takes immense effort and is further aggravated when it comes to design and topology changes, software upgrades and validation, monitoring, and troubleshooting, as examples.